oofyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Online Tenkaichi
Summary Dragon Ball Online Tenkaichi (abbreviated to 'DBOT') is a 2015 game created by Oofyr. It is often forgotten about and overlooked, and was somewhat the early drafts for Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations. As of 2019, the game has received 6,359 visits and is no longer available to play. Plot/Goal The game was an RPG, based around the 'Dragon Ball' universe. You begin the game with a Power Level of '5' (referencing to the farmer's power level at the beginning of Z) and can use Combat and Ki Blast to begin with. You can fight against villains and heroes in the dragon ball universe, achieving more powerful forms to battle characters with. The strongest canon transformation is 'God of Destruction' which resembles Lord Beerus's power shown in 'Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods', but it is evenly matched with the 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' gamepass. The strongest non-canon form in the game is 'Super Epik', where players get hair resembling Oofyr's 'Blonde Charmer' used in his old outfit. Statistics/Game Data The game was very minimalist in terms of data, and mostly focused on a simple 'increase your level, get stronger forms, fight stronger enemies' rinse and repeat style, and the NPC's do not have any consistent stats and are rather done with just high numbers of health and damage which are inconsistent and don't follow any exact formulas. However, a list of statistics available for the games 'Skill Dojo' can be seen below: The game features enemy NPCs, PvP and also includes 'Master NPC's who teach the player signature skills and techniques that cannot be learnt outside of their training. The list of skills that can be taught by masters can be seen below: Trivia - This game was Oofyr's first Dragon Ball game that gained popularity during its run. - The game was created on 21st March 2015, and was last updated on 27th February 2016. - When the game started to become popular, it was copied and stolen by MrSoulSlasher, who then re-released the game as 'Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Rebirth' on 6th June 2015. - The game was developed shortly after Oofyr had finished watching and became obsessed with DBZ. - Unusual for a DBZ game, it featured the ability to fight and kill citizens of West City, who do not fight back. This can give players the option of gaining a 'villainous reputation', although the citizens give very little Power Level for defeating them in comparison to some of the stronger NPC's like Buu and Broly. - In the game, Oofyr's character as 'epikdarkcharizard' can be found outside of the Tenkaichi Tournament as a 'Master'. - Funnily enough, on MrSoulSlasher's copy, despite changing Oofyr's NPC avatar into Krillin, he still teaches Oofyr's signature 'epik' skills. - The copy was last updated on 5th April 2018. - As of 2019, MrSoulSlasher's copy has received 8.3M+ visits and is still available to play. - During the update which introduced the 'Other World' which took almost a month, there were builders which could be seen working on making it. Once the Other World was added, the builders could still be found all stood together in King Yemma's Office. - The three builders consist of a Noob, a Guest and a Hot Pink Ball. The ball is the most intelligent of the three. Category:Games